Reencarnación
by L. Mirage
Summary: Inglaterra harto de su vida toma una medida drástica. Decide morir y reencarnar. ¿cómo afectara en esto su relación con los demás paises? SEMI UA Experiencia a la India
1. La ultima gota

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Reencarnación**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Inglaterra esta harto de su vida, es marginado por los demás, incluso su pareja le engaña por lo que toma una medida drástica. Decide morir y reencarnar.

**Parejas:** Algo de UK=USA, pero más que nada será relaciones fraternales y como nuestro nuevo Arthur se desempeña con los demás países.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Aldana, quien es una de las criaturas magias de Inglaterra, un nuevo Inglaterra y así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OCC

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 1 La ultima gota**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Mi mente esta borrosa, no recuerdo exactamente como fue que llegue aquí, la gran cantidad de alcohol que ingerí me esta pasando factura, pero no importa prefiero esta sensación de no ser totalmente dueño de mi a aquello…

Me siento en el sillón y comienzo a reír amargamente, frente a mi botellas vacías de diferentes licores, ¿qué hago con mi vida? A veces simplemente quiero escapar de esta inmundicia de mundo, pero no puedo ¿la razón?, no soy completamente humano, soy la representación de un país, soy una nación.

Cuando paro de reír siento la amargura y la soledad más intensamente que antes, ¿por qué?, por que nada de lo que realmente deseo sale bien. ¿qué es lo que me pasa?

Bueno simplemente que soy un jodido cornudo, eso es lo que pasa, hasta hace unas cuantas horas yo era feliz en mi ignorancia, por fin después de años (siglos) de soledad creí que todo por fin seria feliz cuando la persona que seguía en mi corazón se me confeso y me pidió salir con el. Si soy gay ¿y eso que? Por unos cuantos meses fui feliz, fui condenadamente feliz, hasta llegue a pensar que solo era un sueño. Y lo era, me desperté a la realidad de manera brutal, la persona que más amaba en este mundo me engañaba, lo único que alegro a mi orgullo fue que no era ninguna otra nación, no hubiera podido vivir con las miradas de lastima de los otros si hubiera sido uno de nosotros.

Tal vez si solo hubiera sido una vez y ya lo podría haber achacado al estrés, pero no, solté el vaso para servirme más de esa botella al recordar la platica que tuve con el dueño de ese lugar… y como la amargura y el dolor de la traición iban haciendo trizas mi corazón, solo dos palabras necesite CLIENTE VIP, agradecí la información y me marche, no hice ningún escándalo, creo que en ese momento aun estaba aturdido, tome el primer avión de regreso a mi hogar y en cuanto llegue simplemente me dedique a tomar y aquí estoy.

Escucho unos ruidos en la parte trasera de mi casa, no hago caso puesto que deben ser mi amigos… amigos, eso me vuelve a sacar una sonrisa rota y finalmente rompo a llorar, comienzo murmurar pero mi mente esta tan embotada que no consigo saber de lo que hablo, noto una mano en mi hombro y volteo a ver quien es.

Esa persona solo me sonríe tristemente y me abraza, yo vuelvo a llorar como un niño pequeño, ella solo canta una nana, la misma que utilizaba cuando yo era pequeño y lloraba por lo que me hacían mis hermanos, puedo notar que ella me pregunta por mi estado, con pequeñas frases le cuento todo, jamás he podido negarle nada, como hacerlo ella fue como mi madre, después mi hermana y ahora es mi amiga, a diferencia de mis otros acompañantes ella no sale nunca de casa y hoy rara vez la veo, aunque todas las noches puedo sentirla a mi lado y se que puedo dormir tranquilo puesto que ella vigila mi sueño.

Al terminar mi relato la volteo a ver y me asusta, me asusta la mirada en sus ojos pero su voz es igual que siempre, me atrae a su regazo y simplemente comienza a acariciar mi cabello. Ella tiene una idea o mejor dicho me tiene tres opciones, la primera es que puede usar su magia y borrar todos mis recuerdos, ella volvería a enseñarme mi propia historia pero al no recordar personalmente eso no me afectaría en mi vida, la segunda es sellar mis sentimientos no sentir nada por nada ni por nadie, ella sonríe tristemente pues eso significaría que se rompería nuestro lazo. La siguiente es Renacer, así como lo escuchaba renacer, moriría y volvería a reencarnar, seria mi alma pero sin recuerdos y sin sentimientos, la única diferencia con la primera opción es que la primera mis sentimientos podrían volver a salir a flote, con la tercera no podrían volver. JAMAS.

Le pedí dos días para pensar mi decisión, ella solo sonrío y siguió cantando para mi, mi corazón dejo de sangrar un poco en ese momento.

Cuando amaneció mi desayuno estaba preparado y mis papeles listos para la reunión que el G-8 tendría ese día en Alemania, me despedí de ella y sentí una brisa en contestación.

Cuando llegue a la reunión pude ver que los demás se encontraban ahí, volví a poner mi mascara y me dirigí hacia mi lugar de siempre, durante el transcurso de la reunión pude ver como el actuaba como si nada ¿tan poco valgo para el? ¿no siente remordimiento alguno?, cuando termina la reunión le pido que se quede y lo confronto, peleamos y nos gritamos, el me acusa de que yo no pongo de mi parte y que tiene que buscar lo que necesita en otro lado, me dice y recrimina que no le intereso, mi cara se quedo en shock ¿quién era el que cancelaba las citas?, ¿quién era el que llegaba tarde a todas partes? ¿quién quería hacer solo lo que le interesaba?, yo aposte todo en esta relación y el solo… solo fui un juguete para el, la razón me golpeo tan fuerte, claro ¿quién puede decir que tiene a Inglaterra en la palma de su mano? ¿quién puede vanagloriarse de que "domestico" a Reino unido?, jamás había sido una persona fácil y menos cuando se trataba de alguna relación, contrario a lo que muchos pensaron jamás fui sumiso… hasta el.

Le solté un puñetazo en la mejilla y simplemente salí corriendo, no me importo nada más, me fui al hotel recogí mis cosas y me marche. Que se jodieran todos, apuesto que todo mundo lo intuía, claro por eso las naciones últimamente me rehuían. Huí, se que fue pura cobardía pero mi alma y mi corazón ya no soportan tantas grietas, tantos golpes.

Llego a mi casa y lloro de nuevo, lloro como un bebé frente a la única persona que jamás me abandono e intento guiarme cada vez que pudo.

-Aldana… por favor….. mátame. –susurro mientras siento que mi cuerpo ya no aguantara mucho más.

-Arthur. –habla con su voz etérea de siempre. –primero quiero que escribas cartas, no importa a quienes pero hazlo, en una escribe que es lo que pasara contigo, no te preocupes por tu pueblo yo me encargare de que no les pase nada mientras vuelves a crecer. –sonríe. –supongo que volveré a mis viejos hábitos querido.

Yo sonrío un poco, recuerdo aquellas épocas después de todo Aldana fue quien me enseño a luchar y defenderme, mi otro yo estará bien, le hago caso y escribo. Escribo una carta a mi reina, a mi primer ministro, a mis hermanos mayores, a la rana, a quienes fueron mis colonias, a China, a Japón, a Portugal y a España, creo que la más extensa fueron la de India, Canadá y Hong Kong, no pude escribirle nada a el… excepto "Yo realmente te ame" tarde mucho tiempo pero Aldana simplemente comenzó a preparar todo, selle las cartas y las deje en el buzón, en la mañana el cartero se las llevaría.

Al día siguiente me despedí de mis eternos amigos, ellos solo sonrieron y prometieron estar ahí en el futuro, mientras mi cuerpo y mi mente se iban apagando por el ritual de mi vieja amiga, las cartas fueron leídas en distintos lugares del globo terráqueo y provoco diferentes reacciones. Al contrario de lo que crei no dolía, ella siguió cantando una vieja canción celta y sostenía mi mano.

Mi ultima visión de este mundo fue ella, su cabello negro y largo amarrado en una sola trenza que caía en su lado derecho, sus ojos azul cielo tan claro que parecían plateados, su piel como la leche y su figura pequeña y delicada, y su voz diciéndome, "El destino no esta escrito así que en esta siguiente vida serás feliz aunque tenga que dar mi existencia a cambio… mi pequeño y amado Arthur"

Nunca sentí que alguien más llegara a mi casa, ni que cada nación sintió que uno de ellos desapareció, así como jamás supe lo que se armo cuando Mori. Después de todo solo desaparecí.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Bueno esta es otra idea que tuve, si lo se no debería andar subiendo tantas cosas si ni siquiera actualizo las que tengo, pero es que sinceramente quería subir esta, como los países lidiaran con un nuevo Inglaterra que no tiene ningún pasado cargando a sus espaldas y si un futuro que cuidar, esta historia nació por que en cierta manera estoy harta de que muchas historias ponen a Inglaterra como un debilucho que solo piensa en sus glorias pasadas ¡incluso cuando era un imperio lo ponen como un sumiso!, así que me tome la libertad de prácticamente asesinar a ese esteriotipo de Inglaterra y crear uno nuevo xD, si muchas libertades me concedí.

Igual, el único ser del cual Inglaterra/Arthur será dependiente, será Aldana y solo por que esta tomara el rol de su madre.

De nuevo para quien le interese en unas horas o a lo mucho mañana estara colgado el siguiente cap. De Proyecto familia solo hacen falta 3 escenas y revisarlo… me planteo la posibilidad de intentar conseguir una beta. Es lo malo cuando eres la unica en tu grupo de amigos con gusto en el anime y más claramente con Hetalia. U_U


	2. Cartas

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Reencarnación**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Inglaterra esta harto de su vida, es marginado por los demás, incluso su pareja le engaña por lo que toma una medida drástica. Decide morir y reencarnar.

**Parejas:** Algo de UK=USA, pero más que nada será relaciones fraternales y como nuestro nuevo Arthur se desempeña con los demás países.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Aldana, quien es una de las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra, un nuevo Inglaterra y así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OCC, también serán utilizados los nombres de países

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 2 Cartas**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Al mismo tiempo que Inglaterra era sometido al ritual de muerte las cartas fueron mandadas, normalmente el correo de esa casa siempre era mandado en calidad de urgencia, aunque esta vez no haría diferencia alguna el que fuera mandada con celeridad.

_Canadá_

Cierta nación norteña se asombro al recibir una carta, y más aun cuando noto quien era el remitente, todavía confuso se regreso a la sala donde se encontraba su oso acurrucado a un lado de otra persona, esta era de cabello blanco y ojos rojos que lo miro con curiosidad.

-¿quién era birdie? –preguntó al ver la cara de Canadá.

-Una carta… de Inglaterra. –sin más la abrió, el otro pudo ver la cara de extrañeza del canadiense, como esta se iba transformando a una de felicidad, sorpresa, consternación y finalmente el shock.

-¿birdie? –se acerco al chico, noto que las lagrimas estaban empapando su rostro, lo condujo hacia el sillón y le abrazo, una mano subía y bajaba por su espalda mientras que la otra acariciaba su cabeza. -¿qué paso? –contrario a su forma de ser el prusiano estaba siendo suave y amable con el canadiense.

El chico solo le dio la carta mientas intentaba reprimir los sollozos.

_Canadá… no se como comenzar esto, tal vez con ¿un lo siento?, ¿perdón?, jamás fui un buen padre o hermano mayor para ti, deje que mi propio dolor me cegara y te hiciera a un lado, como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y evitar tantos errores._

_Una vez alguien me dijo que no se puede llorar por la leche derramada solo simplemente limpiarla, maldición se supone que mi deber era protegerte y cuidarte y nunca lo hice como merecías, ahora me doy cuenta que tu merecías más de lo que te di. ¿podrás perdonar a este anciano alguna vez?, ¿podré perdonarme a mi mismo?, quizás son respuestas que no conseguiré. Canadá, mi pequeño y dulce niño, jamás te quejaste, jamás me reclamaste, quisiera poder darme una patada a mi yo del pasado por tantos errores cometidos._

_¿Sabes?, aun recuerdo cuando te conseguí a Kuma.. ¿Era Kumajirou?, perdón supongo que los malos hábitos son difíciles de borrar. Aun recuerdo cuando lo conseguí para ti, estabas radiante ese día y también me sonreíste por primera vez, recuerdo como me alegre que te gustara ese oso._

_Quiero darte las gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado siempre y que nunca supe retribuir, siempre fuiste alguien amable que ha odiado las guerras, pero por mi siempre fuiste al frente de batalla y peleabas con un arrojo increíble. Por eso gracias, mis amigas siempre han estado felices contigo aunque no puedas verlas siempre las trataste con respeto y eso ellas lo valoraban. ¿cuándo fue que deje de verte realmente Canadá? Eso no lo se y sinceramente no hubiera deseado que pasara._

_En mi vida he cometido muchos errores, algunos demasiado grandes e imperdonables pero desde que fuiste mi colonia siempre estuviste conmigo, jamás me contradijiste y me apoyaste. De nuevo muchas gracias por eso y perdóname por ser tan ingrato y causarte tanto dolor con mi indiferencia ¿cómo lo se?, por que de alguna manera lo he padecido y se el sentimiento, por eso ahora me recrimino el haberme comportado de esa manera contigo._

_¿Sabias que a mi mejor amiga le agradas?, su nombre es Aldana y siempre dijo que tu aura era azul lo cual denotaba una gran tranquilidad mental, ella siempre rondaba cuando venias a mi hogar y sonreía para ti, siempre me recriminaba como te trataba y nunca le hacia caso… supongo que ahora estoy pagando las consecuencias, pero ahora mismo ella me esta ayudando para poder resarcir de alguna manera mi dolor, espero que funcione._

_Quisiera poder hacer un borrón y cuenta nueva ¿podrías tratarme con amabilidad? La próxima vez que nos veamos ¿podrías brindarme tu amistad?, prometo no cometer los errores del pasado, aunque no creo que pueda repetirlos._

_Atte. Inglaterra_

El prusiano sabía cuanto había esperado el canadiense por esas palabras, sabía que le dolía que la mayoría de las naciones no se acordaran de el y que ni siquiera lo miraran, se sorprendió al saber que el oso que siempre cargaba fuera un regalo de Inglaterra, aunque eso explicaría por que el oso no había muerto o crecido en todo ese tiempo.

Aunque algo le molestaba, ¿a que se refería con resarcir su dolor? ¿y como que no creía que repetiría los errores del pasado?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_China y Hong Kong_

Ambos asiáticos se encontraban reunidos mirando unos papeles acerca de algunos tratados comerciales cuando uno de los empleados trajo dos cartas y le dio una a cada uno, ambos la tomaron con extrañeza y aun más cuando notaron quien era el remitente, con renuencia China comenzó a leer.

_China…_

_No hay palabras suficientes para hacer que algún día me perdones y tampoco te estoy pidiendo perdón, eso seria muy hipócrita de mi parte ¿no lo crees?, pero si bien no pido tu perdón si te pido disculpas, nada podrá cambiar nuestro pasado lleno de guerras, es la maldición de quien es una nación, ahora que veo con detenimiento nuestra historia me doy cuenta que pudimos ser amigos, pero en mi arrogancia quise tomar todo como si me perteneciera, tal vez mis palabras te suenen a las de un viejo que esta en el fondo o de un hipócrita consumado pero es lo que siento el día de hoy._

_Muchas veces fui forzado a realizar actos que estuvieron en contra de mi honor, pero son nuestros lideres quienes deciden, ¿sabías que llego un momento en que realmente te pude haber aplastado? Pero la empata llego a mi y decidí que estaba cansado, cansado de pelear solo para que otros vivieran en la gloria. Se que lo que más disfrutas es el tomar te junto con tus hermanos y rodearte con tus muñecos de shinttany, yo lo que más disfruto es el de estar en el mar, nunca fui más libre que cuando navegaba lejos de aquellos que solo miraban para si mismos, no somos tan diferentes pero las circunstancias nos hicieron enemigos._

_Ahora hablando de ser a ser, dejando fuera que somos naciones, dejando fuera que fuimos enemigos ¿te puedo pedir un favor? Por favor cuida de Hong Kong, tal vez digas que no necesitas que un idiota como yo te lo diga pero me sentiría mejor si te lo pido, tu fuerza interior siempre ha sido algo que he envidiado, nunca retrocediste ni tampoco te diste por vencido, como guerrero siempre te reconocí aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, pero supongo que ahora no tiene importancia alguna ¿no crees?_

_La próxima vez que me veas habré dejado atrás todos los rencores del pasado, toda la amargura de mi vida, si extiendo mi mano de manera sincera ¿me corresponderías?, solo piénsalo._

_Atte. Inglaterra._

_Hong Kong,_

_quizás nunca fui un buen tutor para ti, tal vez me falto tratar de entenderte más pero algo te preguntó ¿fue necesario que nunca más quisieras saber de mi?, ¿en que falle realmente? Siempre he sido torpe en relaciones interpersonales, tal vez el que fueras parte de un acuerdo comercial no ayudo, pero el haber estado bajo mi ala te evito mucho dolor._

_Lo siento, perdón por ese arrebato de amargura, pero no lo borrare quizás por orgullo o por que quisiera que supieras como me sentí cuando te marchaste. Nunca te lo dije pero siempre me encantaron tus fuegos artificiales, de cierta manera me recordaban a cuando mis hadas danzaban para mi cuando no podía dormir, siempre supe cuando ponías petardos en mis cosas ¿por algo he vivido más de dos mil años no crees?, pero siempre adore tu pequeña risa y la forma en como sonreías y tus ojos brillaban cuando me veías caer en esas pequeñas trampas._

_Nunca supe como acercarme correctamente a ti, lo único que podía hacer era ver que estuvieras lo mejor posible, supongo que no fui hecho para relacionarme con seres vivos con cuerpo tangible._

_Por ultimo, nunca cambies tus gustos por nadie, es parte de ti y eso es lo que más reconocí en ti, supe que hubo ciudadanos míos que intentaron borrar parte de tu cultura, hice todo lo posible por que eso no pasara, la ultima vez que visite tu hogar me alegre de que en su mayor parte lo conseguí, vive tu vida según tus normas y que nadie, ni siquiera tus hermanos de sangre te diga como vivir._

_Atte. Inglaterra._

Ambos orientales al terminar de leer se miraron el uno al otro sin saber realmente que decir, China no pudo dejar de notar que la carta tenia algo terminante, como si algo fuera a pasar, por el contrario Hong Kong no pudo dejar de sentir algo extraño en su ser, el siempre había mirado a Inglaterra como un intruso, como un villano… quizás no fuera un villano.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_España y Portugal_

Ambos hermanos ibéricos se encontraban en una pelea de miradas en la casa del Portugués cuando sonó el timbre, el primero en salir fue Portugal y al regresar el español noto la mirada confundida del primero.

-¿qué pasa?

-¿Cómo supo Inglaterra que estabas aquí? –preguntó con extrañeza.

El español solo se encogió de hombros y su hermano le tendió la carta, todavía curioso abrió el sobre, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían.

_España._

_Si, lo estoy escribiendo en tu idioma, que no te extrañe tantos años me han permitido aprender muchas cosas, nuestra historia juntos a sido tormentosa, esta carta es para decir lo siento, tal vez me excedí en aquel tiempo, pero era la ley del más fuerte y tenia algo que demostrar, tal vez no fue la mejor forma y yo fui muy sanguinario, ahora al verlo en perspectiva hubiera sido divertido sino hubiera sido yo tan cruel, lo que hubiera sido una agradable rivalidad la teñí de amargura._

_Dicen que reconocer algo es el primer paso, yo reconozco que fui un idiota en aquel tiempo… ¿cuál es tu razón?, esta carta no era solo para disculparme sino también para que de una vez habrás los ojos maldición, ¿en serio crees que siendo amable y cariñoso con todo mundo Italia del sur te hará caso?, por una vez en tu vida recuerda la historia de ambas Italias antes de que cuidaras a Romano y deja de ser tan imbecil._

_Atte. Inglaterra._

_Portugal…_

_Muchas gracias, creo que nunca te las di personalmente, y quizás esto no sea personal pero es de cierta manera algo mejor que simplemente no decir nada, sin ti yo no hubiera sobrevivido y ser el terror de los mares._

_Bueno dejando las malas bromas aun lado, en verdad quiero agradecerte lo que hiciste por mi en aquel tiempo, siempre he pensado en ti como alguien muy leal y Aldana siempre admiro tu entereza… quizás esto es corto para toda nuestra historia juntos pero no puedo describir todos los sentimientos encontrados que siento, pero para ti siempre abra una puerta abierta en el futuro, me asegurare que Aldana no te niegue las cosas, confía a ella cualquier cosa que necesites._

_Atte. Inglaterra._

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

En una gran casa en la India se encontraba una mujer orando, sentía un cambio en el ambiente, un empleado simplemente dejo el sobre, ella lo miro con curiosidad y se acerco a abrirlo, sin siquiera notarlo se sentó en el suelo mientras leía.

_India…_

_Mi querida y menospreciada jovencita, no alcanzarían mis palabras para abarcar en su totalidad el dolor que te provoque al convertirte en mi "joya de la corona", te hice tanto daño, a ti, tus habitantes, tu cultura, tu historia, todo lo que tu admirabas._

_Un lo siento no es suficiente, un perdón tampoco seria lo adecuado, sinceramente no se que hacer o decir para poder hacer aunque sea reducir un poco tu dolor, mis acciones no tienen justificación alguna, lamento de todo corazón todas las atrocidades que mi gente le causo a tu pueblo sin justificación alguna solo por que se sentían superiores, el dolor del pasado me hizo comportarme mezquinamente, aun así nunca debí tratarte como si fueras una mercancía, nunca mereciste ser tratada de esa manera._

_No sabes la felicidad que me da el que te vayas levantando poco a poco, si no tuviera la seguridad de que mi ayuda se vería como una forma de que Inglaterra vuelva a gobernar sobre ti ayudaría a tu pueblo, pero la experiencia me ha enseñado que cualquier forma de ayuda no solicitada es mal vista._

_No creas que esta carta es por parte de mis superiores, esta carta son mis pensamientos, son los sentimientos del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del norte, no su gobierno, no su monarquía, simplemente míos._

_Alguna vez me dijeron que era mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso… en mi caso no se con seguridad cual aplique, pero quiero decirte que siempre he admirado tu orgullo, nunca bajaste la mirada. Como igual alabo eso y espero que puedas algún día disculparme, no te pido que olvides las cosas que te hice, no seria justo por que eso es lo que te hace a ti hoy en día pero si te pido que mires hacia el futuro y que el rencor no domine tu vida._

_Si llegaste hasta aquí gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer y no tirar la carta, aunque tal vez nunca sepas cuanto significa este gesto para mi._

_Atte. Inglaterra._

India no supo cuando comenzó a llorar, jamás en todos sus años de conocerle Inglaterra se había dignado siquiera a mostrarse tan abierto como lo hizo en esa carta, ¿qué había pasado para que finalmente se abriera?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Así las cartas fueron entregadas, las naciones que las recibieron no pudieron evitar tener sentimientos encontrados con las palabras, todas sonaban tan… finales, algunos les extraño ¿por qué pareciera que se despedía?, ¿quién era esa amiga de la que hablaba?

Cuando sintieron finalmente la extinción de una nación algunos lloraron sin darse cuenta, sin sentir las lagrimas fluyendo manchando las hojas con ese liquido, solo sintieron una soledad.

Tal vez Inglaterra cometió muchos errores en su historia, pero también su pasado fue culpable de su forma de ser, el abandono, las agresiones, las traiciones… todo contribuyo a que finalmente el agua se derramara y los cambios comenzaran.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Bueno aquí esta otro capitulo de este fic, sin duda alguna no avanzó nada pero quize poner algunas de las cartas que mando Inglaterra por que sin duda alguna estas contribuiran a sus relaciones con los paises.**

**Quizas notaron que no puse a todos los que les mando una carta pero sin alguien quiere saber lo que le escribio a x pais puedo ponerlo en algún capitulo posterior como parte de la "internalización" del pequeño Inglaterra.**

**En el siguiente cap. Se verá la reunión de paises y el renacimiento del pequeño Inglaterra.**

**Ya recien en el cuarto se verá el salto de tiempo y como comenzara a reunirse con los paises ¿alguna idea o situación que les gustaria que apareciera?**

**Y si, aunque me gusta el Franada en este fic voy a poner menciones de Prucan, no demasiadas pero apareceran.**


	3. Explicaciones

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Reencarnación**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Inglaterra esta harto de su vida, es marginado por los demás, incluso su pareja le engaña por lo que toma una medida drástica. Decide morir y reencarnar.

**Parejas:** Algo de UK=USA, pero más que nada será relaciones fraternales y como nuestro nuevo Arthur se desempeña con los demás países.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Aldana, quien es una de las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra, un nuevo Inglaterra y así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC. Así mismo cambio de narrador dentro del capitulo.

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 3 Explicaciones**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Esa era una junta de emergencia por lo que se encontraban reunidos ahí no sólo los países reconocidos dentro de la ONU sino todas las representaciones de naciones, micronaciones y ciertos condados o estados que habían tomado forma, de éstos últimos no había demasiados.

La sala no era la habitual de la ONU en donde estaban todos alrededor de una mesa redonda, ahora todos estaban sentados en unas especies de gradas con micrófonos al frente observando hacia una pantalla y un pódium con micrófono también.

Toda la sala era un hervidero, los países no sabían qué pensar realmente de todo lo que estaba pasando, y conforme pasaba el tiempo se iban poniendo más y más nerviosos, aún no sabían con seguridad quien era el que faltaba, pero algunos tenían una horrible certeza de quien pudo haber sido, la pregunta era ¿cómo?

Cuando un país era herido de muerte este simplemente ingresaba a un estado de coma hasta que sus heridas eran sanadas, la única forma de que un país desapareciera definitivamente era que su pueblo, su gente, perdiera su identidad, mientras una sola persona se considerase parte de un país dicho representante no desaparecería.

Alemania exigió orden y todos se silenciaron, puesto que esta reunión no era para buscar soluciones, si no que era algo que inquietaba a todos los presentes, algunas naciones se iban poniendo más nerviosas conforme vieron que nadie más aparecía, el único que extrañamente no había levantado la mirada en todo el tiempo que estuvo ahí era Francia, los ojos rojos y las ojeras habían inquietado a algunos de ellos.

— De acuerdo, todo mundo sintió como si… como si uno de nosotros desapareciera. — comenzó Alemania titubeante. — No hay informes de guerra, ni de desaparición de territorio o similares… y sé que se han dado cuenta de que únicamente hace falta una nación entre nosotros… ¿algo que quieras compartir Francia?

El galo sólo suspiró sonoramente y con la voz compungida comenzó a hablar.

— _Angleterre_ me mandó una carta, escribió en ella acerca de nuestra historia juntos. — él soltó una risotada. — por primera vez _mon ami Angleterre_ fue completamente sincero. — murmuró. — fui a su casa de inmediato para saber la razón de tamaña sinceridad… sólo vi como desapareció, él se encontraba recostado en su cama y simplemente desapareció, a su lado se encontraba una mujer…

— ¡¿CÓMO ERA? — le interrumpió Escocia alarmando al resto.

— No necesitas ser tan agresivo idiota. — habló una voz femenina, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia las puertas, que fue el lugar de donde se originó el sonido, todos se percataron que se trataba de una mujer de cabello negro largo y trenzado, piel blanca, vestía una túnica blanca con adornos color esmeralda, ella se acercó a donde se encontraba el Alemán y sin decir nada tomó el micrófono.

— No diré que es un gusto verlos a todos ustedes porque sería mentir, sólo vengo a informar que el ser que ustedes conocieron como "Inglaterra" ha muerto… — murmullos comenzaron por toda la sala y ella continuó con más fuerza. — sin embargo no ha desaparecido, Gran Bretaña renacerá como un nuevo individuo, tendrá las misma facciones pero no será el que ustedes conocieron y antes de que comiencen a decir sandeces o siquiera pensar en invadir. —sus ojos recorrieron la sala mandando escalofríos a las micronaciones y condados y en el caso de las naciones, reconocieron no sólo a un guerrero, sino a un asesino. — me aseguraré que sea lo último que haga.

— Aldana esto es una verdadera estupidez ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer algo así? — reclamó Gales levantándose, mientras los otros dos hermanos de Inglaterra también se levantaban.

— Porque Inglaterra es lo más importante para mí, vivo por su felicidad y estoy harta de ver como es pisoteado sistemáticamente, no diré nada en contra de enemigos puesto que en una guerra sólo el más fuerte sobrevive, hablo de aliados y supuestos amigos.

— ¿Y qué harás ahora? — preguntó Escocia con cautela.

— Educaré a Inglaterra desde cero, él conocerá su historia y tomará su rol como nación sin embargo, por la diosa si dejo que alguien se le acerque con ganas de dañarlo. — su vista se posó en cierta nación que se removió incomoda. — los humanos fueron informados de esto, ellos no tienen ni voz ni voto en cuanto a la futura vida de Inglaterra.

— Creo que llevas las cosas demasiado lejos. — habló Irlanda pero no pudo ver a la cara a la mujer.

— ¿En serio lo crees?, aún después de que has visto y has sido participe de las vejaciones realizadas a MI protegido ¿aún después de que les advertí sobre ello?, la única razón por la cual siguen con vida es porque Inglaterra intercedió todas las veces por muchas naciones que debieron pagar en su momento. — la voz fría dio la sensación de que la sala era más helada. — No más, Inglaterra llegada a cierta edad se relacionará con las naciones, les aconsejo que no intenten en su momento apelar a su historia juntos, él no reaccionará porque no es el antiguo Inglaterra, ahora con su permiso o sin el me retiro.

Simplemente camino y se desvaneció en esferas de energía verdes.

— Estamos jodidos. — habló Irlanda con ayuda del micrófono, todos escucharon. – simplemente jodidos. —

— ¿Quién era ella aru? — preguntó China.

— Su nombre es Aldana, no es una nación… es un espíritu de una dama blanca, ellas eran protectoras de los humanos viajeros, a veces se dedicaban a uno sólo… supongamos que ellas son el inicio de los ángeles guardianes, Aldana se dedicó a proteger a Inglaterra en algún punto cuando los romanos llegaron a nuestras tierras, ella le enseñó a pelear, todo sobre ataque, defensa y estrategia… el espionaje fue uno de sus fuertes, esa mujer es un peligro. — terminó Gales.

— No podemos culparla por ser tan sobreprotectora con Inglaterra, ambos estuvieron muy juntos hasta que empezó la época de piratería de nuestro hermano. — comentó Escocia. — ella no suele salir de la casa ni mostrarse a otros… supongo que ahora las cosas cambiarán y no estoy seguro si para bien.

El resto de las naciones no dijeron nada, pero se notaban incómodos ¿cómo les afectaría a ellos las decisiones tomadas por esa mujer?

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Una mujer se encontraba caminando por _Lake District,* _las distintas criaturas mágicas la iban guiando hacia un lugar que no era muy transitado, todos se encontraban extasiados por los eventos que sabían ocurrirían.

Aldana al llegar a la orilla de un lago poco transitado se sentó en ella, los demás seres mágicos se dispersaron por todo el lago dejando a la mujer sola, no es que no confiaran en ella pero desde siempre habían mantenido las distancias. Después de todo Aldana no era una entidad común ni siquiera para ellos.

Cuando sus ojos comenzaron a vagar por el lago su mente también se perdió en los recuerdos, en como conoció a ese pequeño.

_Aldana no siempre fue visible, el primer recuerdo que tiene de sí misma es el de haber aparecido encima de un lago, era pequeña y débil, su atención fue captada por un sollozo y divisó a lo lejos a un pequeño niño rubio que lloraba, flotando se acercó e intentó reconfortarlo, en ese momento no supo por qué pero sentía que debía hacer sentir mejor a ese pequeño… pero su mano lo atravesó haciendo temblar al pequeño quien miró asustado hacia todos lados e inmediatamente huyo._

_El tiempo pasó y la pequeña a quien nadie podía ver pasaba su tiempo entre unas tribus guerreras, aprendió sobre sus artes y su modo de vida, si alguien hubiera podido verla ella hubiera estado muy feliz, sin embargo eso no sucedió, después de un tiempo volvió al lago donde "nació" y fue cuando lo vio por segunda vez, pero ahora no lloraba, su pequeño cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas que intentaba en vano curar._

_La pequeña deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder curarlo, no sabía qué la impulsaba a querer cuidar de ese pequeño niño, técnicamente tenían la misma edad en apariencia, aunque igual que la vez anterior al escuchar un ruido fuerte el pequeño hecho a correr, sólo que la niña fue detrás de él. Con el pasar de los días supo que no era un humano aunque su apariencia si lo fuera, también supo que había más como él… pero no de la mejor manera, ella fue testigo de una de las "lecciones" que Escocia le hizo al pequeño que ella identificaba como Inglaterra… Cuando el pelirrojo terminó la pelinegra no sabía que era el odio pero estaba segura que eso sentía por el pelirrojo, deseo poder aplicar en él lo que había aprendido pero no podía tocarlos, pateo e hizo un berrinche pero no pudo tocarlo… aunque cuando se fue sucedió algo._

_Inglaterra podía escucharla._

_Al inicio ambos se asustaron, el rubio por escuchar una voz de alguien que no podía ver, ella porque él contestó a todas sus diatribas en contra del hermano del primero, mas cuando se dieron cuenta ambos fueron felices. Inglaterra podía decir que los seres mágicos eran sus amigos, pero ni siquiera ellos decían algo en contra de sus hermanos… ese "ente" era extraño, se escuchaba como una niña pero él no sentía ninguna presencia, no tenía lógica su nacimiento y no había más como ella, pero siempre le escuchaba y alentaba. A Inglaterra le gustaba, sobre todo cuando ella le cantaba, fue cuando decidió que le llamaría Aldana, Alda significaba "la más hermosa" pero Aldana era un conjunto… para Inglaterra Aldana era hermosa aunque nunca la hubiera visto, su sola voz era suficiente para él. Con el tiempo ambos se dieron cuenta que ella podía manipular cosas a su alrededor, Aldana solía usar agua para ponerla a su alrededor y enseñarle a Inglaterra a pelear, en un inicio era raro para ambos, ella podía tocarlo gracias al agua pero se sentía extraño, el rubio copiaba los movimientos que hacia el agua._

_Cuando Inglaterra parecía de 9 años fue el día más feliz para ambos, Aldana ya podía tocarlo por sí misma aunque Inglaterra seguía sin poder verla, ahora usaban tierra para crear un "muñeco" con el cual Inglaterra practicaba… Aldana comenzó a desarrollar un fuerte sentimiento de protección hacia el rubio… su experiencia con humanos le indicaba que era amor de hermanos… Y ella era feliz con eso, cuando Inglaterra reía ella lo hacía, cuando él lloraba ella también._

_Al parecer de 11 años Inglaterra finalmente pudo verla… y supo que había tenido razón al llamarla Aldana, su amiga era hermosa y letal como descubrió cuando pudo entrenar con ella. Desde antes, cada cierto tiempo Aldana iba a las aldeas humanas para aprender diversas cosas que luego enseñaba a Inglaterra en secreto, fue así como el inglés aprendió a bordar y todo porque Aldana pensó que era divertido hacerle creer que era para un manto de guerra. Hasta ese entonces con el entrenamiento había podido estar a la par con sus hermanos, cuando pudo entrenar con ella comenzó su época dorada._

_Aunque cuando él pudo verla se dio cuenta que los humanos no podían pero sí los que eran como él… así que ambos tomaron la decisión de que Aldana no se relacionaría con otros, ella era feliz sólo con Inglaterra y las demás criaturas mágicas, ella odiaba a todos los demás países, su corazón no podía olvidar como trataban a su ¿amigo?, ella lo sentía como su hermano, pero Inglaterra tenía cierto trauma con los "hermanos" así que jamás se lo dijo._

_Durante su época de piratería ambos se dieron cuenta de algo… Aldana no podía abandonar por mucho tiempo tierras inglesas, las primeras veces que estaban en alta mar Inglaterra llegó a tener ataques de pánico, inexplicables para sus hombres pero para él había un significado muy importante, si Aldana pasaba 4 meses en alta mar comenzaba a desaparecer, si pasaba 6 meses ya no podía tocarlo… Inglaterra ya no quiso saber que le pasaría si usaban más tiempo._

_Aunque si eran viajes cortos ella solía ir con él… fue cuando comenzó a llamarlo Arthur, para Inglaterra ese nombre era especial, pues como él había nombrado a Aldana ella le había nombrado a él, durante la primera y segunda guerra mundial Aldana podía estar ya fuera de Inglaterra sin que le sucediese algo, pero al poder realizar magia ella decidió quedarse para proteger en lo posible a los civiles… __ Durante la primera guerra mundial la furia de la chica se dirigió hacia el imperio otomano, para Inglaterra fue toda una sorpresa ver tal despliegue de furia y decidió que nunca volvería a llevarla a la batalla. Aldana podía llegar a perderse a sí misma y él lo evitaría…_

_Los años pasaron y su relación se afianzo, a pesar de todo ambos sabían que contaban el uno con el otro, aunque Inglaterra solía confiar mucho en los humanos cosa que Aldana detestaba hacer, eso era motivo de pequeñas disputas mas cuando Inglaterra comenzó su relación…_

_Aldana descubrió una parte que jamás había visto y le alegraba verla aunque no por la persona que era la causante… aunque Aldana sentía algo extraño en esa nación, no podía identificarla pero le incomodaba… sentía que algo se le escapaba ¿qué era?_

Un ruido la saco de su ensoñación y una sonrisa surco su rostro, con tranquilidad se levantó y fue hacia donde se encontraba el origen del ruido, entre los arbustos un pequeño rubio de casi 2 años la miraba con curiosidad y algo de miedo, ella sonrío ampliamente y comenzó a tararear una nana, la misma que solía cantar cuando eran niños, el bebé se inclinó curioso y ella aprovecho para tomarlo con delicadeza en brazos, siguió tarareando mientras lo mecía haciendo sonreír al infante entretanto se adormilaba, las demás criaturas mágicas fueron acercándose para verlo y después se marchaban al asegurarse que su nación estaba bien.

Al quedar ambos solos Aldana dejó de tararear y le volvió a sonreír al pequeño en sus brazos.

— De ahora en adelante serás feliz… mi pequeño Arthur.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

***Parque Nacional del Distrito de los Lagos**, ubicado en el condado de Cumbria, que constituye el más grande de los parques nacionales del Reino Unido y una de las pocas regiones montañosas del suelo inglés.

_Angiepam: Si se que India es hombre, solo que para este fic en especifico cambie a proposito el sexo, perdón tal vez debi ponerlo en la advertencia, quiero que Arthur tenga varios modelos femeninos e India será una gran aliada en la crianza de Arthur, en cuanto a las cartas que escribió Arthur, las pondre solo que tardare un poco, (es para que Arthur conozca sobre el viejo Inglaterra)_

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? Bueno el pequeño Arthur aparecio y pudimos saber más de Aldana, es siempre lo malo cuando metes un nuevo personaje, justificar el por que esta ahí, espero que les haya gustado.**

**En el siguiente cap. Veremos al pequeño Arthur y su interacción con el mundo, que será poquita.**

**Aunque ¡Tengo buenas noticias!**

**Por fin conseguí una Beta, así que agradézcanle a "NEKO KEMI" ya que sin ella este cap no hubiera podido ser arreglado, ella ahora esta lidiando con todas mis desvaríos antes de poder escribirlos.**

**Me gustaría escuchar sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**

**Por cierto, en mi blog habra información adicional, así en la semana ire poniendo imágenes de los chicos y de mis otros fics y pueden hacer sus preguntas también, la dirección es: **

**dalove29. **

**Blogspot. **

**Mx**

**¡Junten las tres palabras!**

**Ahora un aviso, para la siguiente semana (viernes también) les subiré el sig. Cap de "Siempre juntos" y una nueva historia (Si, lo hice de nuevo) aquí les va la "sinopsis"**

**¿Otra oportunidad?**

**Sumario:** La 3WW termino llevándose la vida de varias naciones, 75 años después uno de los sobrevivientes se reencuentra con uno de los aparentemente muertos solo que ahora son humanos.

**¿quiénes serán los asesinados? ¿apuestas? Aquí incursionare con drama y con toques de una pareja algo "extraña" por lo menos aquí.**


	4. Nueva vida

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Reencarnación**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz

**Sumario:** Inglaterra esta harto de su vida, es marginado por los demás, incluso su pareja le engaña por lo que toma una medida drástica. Decide morir y reencarnar.

**Parejas:** Algo de UK=USA, pero más que nada será relaciones fraternales y como nuestro nuevo Arthur se desempeña con los demás países.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Aldana, quien es una de las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra, un nuevo Inglaterra y así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC, aunque intentare mantenerlo al minimo. Así mismo cambio de narrador dentro del capitulo. _**Aldana solo tendrá relevancia mientras Inglaterra es un niño y recién entre en la adolescencia, después de ahí ella le dejara explorar a su gusto.**_

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: dialogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes o recuerdos.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 4 Nueva vida**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

30 años después…

Un pequeño niño se encontraba corriendo alegre por todo el lugar, su madre le había llevado para que pudiera estar en contacto con la naturaleza, lo más reconocible en él eran sus ojos color verde esmeralda y sus grandes cejas… Siempre supo que no era normal pero su madre se encargó de decirle lo que era y lo que se esperaría de él cuando fuera mayor, al pequeño le encantaba estar con su madre, ambos solían viajar por el mundo, tal vez sólo aparentaba 8 años pero tenía un gran entendimiento del mundo.

Justo hoy su madre le dijo que conocería a unas personas muy especiales, bueno, eran especiales para él porque… ¡Se trataba de naciones!, su mamá no solía convivir con las naciones, siempre que convivían con otras personas, éstas eran humanos o criaturas mágicas de todos los lugares a donde iban.

Al rubio lo que más le gustaba era escuchar la voz de su mamá, cuando cantaba hasta las aves callaban, su mamá siempre pasaba tiempo enseñándole cosas y divirtiéndose ambos mientras jugaban, su momento favorito era cuando ella usaba magia para poder animar los cuentos de hadas que le relataba.

— ¡Arthur! Ya nos vamos, nos están esperando en el restaurante. — un grito femenino le sacó de su ensoñación, riendo corrió hacia donde estaba su madre.

— ¡Mamá! Este lugar es grandioso ¿por qué nunca habíamos venido? — el infante adoró ese lugar, sentía algo parecido a la añoranza.

— Porque desde que apareciste nos fuimos de aquí Arthur, pero creí que era momento de regresar al menos por poco tiempo, después de todo esta es tu capital. — le tomó de la mano mientras caminaban hacia la salida del parque.

Desde hacía 30 años Aldana se había hecho cargo de todos los asuntos referentes a la política de Inglaterra, modificó leyes sin que nadie pudiera oponerse, aunque vaya que lo intentaron… la mujer simplemente uso parte de su furia contra ellos, no iba a permitir que ningún humano o nación manipulara a su pequeño Inglaterra, la situación para los civiles mejoró notablemente aunque los altos mandos sabían que estaban bajo el yugo de una tirana. El nuevo cuerpo de Inglaterra crecía fuerte y vigoroso, ninguna guerra marcaba su pequeño cuerpo, ninguna hambruna o revuelta civil, y eso para Aldana era suficiente, en sus recuerdos aún estaban las penalidades por las cuales su viejo amigo pasó.

— Mamá ¿a quienes veremos? — el niño era curioso, siempre había notado la animosidad con la que su madre hablaba sobre otros.

— Son tres naciones, ellos me habían estado pidiendo conocerte Arthur y decidí que si teníamos que empezar con alguien bien podríamos ir con ellos, inicialmente eran más pero pensé que era demasiado para ti. — la mujer le sonrió con felicidad a su pequeño.

— Sé que me has platicado acerca de las demás naciones ¿quiénes son mamá? —

— Son Francia, Canadá y Prusia… Francia siempre fue tu amigo/rival, Canadá una de tus más leales colonias y Prusia fue un gran aliado… quería que Dinamarca y Noruega vinieran pero asuntos en sus naciones no se los permitieron.

— ¿Crees que les agrade? — preguntó el pequeño con duda.

— Arthur… ¿qué te he dicho acerca de depender de otros?, si no les agradas sólo trátalos con cordialidad, siempre va a ver alguien a quien le agrades seas como seas. —

Siguieron caminando hasta que ingresaron a un restaurante de comida continental, sus invitados aún no habían llegado por lo que Aldana comenzó por pedir algo de fruta para ella y el niño.

— Recuerda que aquí te llamaré Inglaterra, creo que es mejor que te vayas acostumbrando a ser llamado así. —

— Sí mamá… creo que se escucharía raro de un país llamado Arthur. — el pequeño comenzó a reír. — Mamá ¿cuándo iremos a México? ¿O a Perú?, quisiera ver sus centros ceremoniales, la magia es tan interesante.

Aldana sólo sonrió, el interés en la magia de Arthur no cambiará con nada, un ruido en la puerta les distrajo haciendo que voltearan a ver la causa del ruido.

— Kesesese, el genial y grandioso yo ha venido a honrarlos con su presencia. — El niño lo primero que notó fue el cabello blanco del hombre y sus ojos… eran rojos, nunca había visto a nadie con esa apariencia.

— Mon ami creo que no deberías interrumpir un agradable momento madre-hijo. — Arthur miró a un rubio de cabello largo y ropa muy vistosa… pero lo que le llamo la atención fue un oso ¿flotando?

— Woah ¿cómo hicieron flotar al oso? — preguntó alegre y se acercó, pero al acercarse notó que el oso en realidad no flotaba sino que venía sostenido por un rubio de ojos violetas con un mechón ondulado, Arthur al darse cuenta de su error se sonrojó profusamente. — ¡Lo siento mucho señor!, no lo había notado ¿cómo le hace para ser casi invisible? — la curiosidad era notoria.

— Inglaterra, no creo que debas preguntar ese tipo de cosas sin presentarte primero. — le riñó su madre.

— Perdón… mi nombre es Inglaterra… sé que mi nombre oficial es Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte pero me parece muy largo así que díganme Inglaterra… ¿quiénes son ustedes? — preguntó educadamente.

— Kesesese sin duda alguna eres Inglaterra… soy el increíble Prusia. — se presentó el albino mientras le removía el cabello.

— Honhon, a mí puedes llamarme Francia mon ami… y tú eres la cosita más adorable que he visto en mucho tiempo. — le ofreció una rosa que el pequeño recibió por educación "se la daré a mamá"

— Yo soy… Canadá. — se presentó tímidamente el último.

— ¿Eres Canadá? — el pequeño se emocionó, hacía poco que habían pasado por Canadá e Inglaterra disfruto los paisajes… ¡muchas criaturas mágicas residían ahí! — Hace poco mamá y yo estuvimos ahí, me encantaron las montañas rocallosas y las cataratas del Niágara… — los tres se sorprendieron por lo dicho y voltearon a ver a la mujer. — aunque lo mejor fue visitar Saskatchewan y poder observar la aurora boreal, usted debe ser genial para poder tener todas esas maravillas naturales. —

— Inglaterra ¿qué tal si los dejas sentarse para que puedas seguir platicando con Canadá? — propuso con una sonrisa la mujer.

El niño sonriendo asintió y para sorpresa de todos tomó la mano de Canadá y lo guio hacia la mesa y lo sentó a un lado de él, Aldana sonrío al ver la actitud de Inglaterra.

Cuando se sentaron Aldana llamó al camarero para tomar sus ordenes, la entrada fueron únicamente frutas para poder pasar algo más de tiempo conociéndose, después de todo ninguna nación había sabido nada de la mujer en realidad, sólo de las reformas realizadas por ella y en cómo había ido mejorando la calidad de vida de Inglaterra, se las arregló para que la crisis no golpease a Inglaterra en casi nada promoviendo la creación de espacios artifíciales para poder cultivar y no depender de producto externo, apoyó la educación y los proyectos de investigación.

— Debo aceptar que nunca vi a Inglaterra ser tan abierto. — Francia aprovechó que Inglaterra estaba concentrado en Canadá y su oso como para tomar atención a los otros comensales.

— No tienes que decírmelo… YO lo viví con él. — le respondió la mujer. — aunque ustedes jamás supieron de mí, yo siempre estuve al lado de Arthur cuando él estaba en Inglaterra. — la amargura era presente en la mujer. — para mí ésta es una oportunidad única, fue por eso que hasta hoy no había dejado que vieran a Inglaterra… —

— ¿Cómo…? —

— ¿Cómo lo sé?, sus caras son muy transparentes, pero incluso yo creo que lo mejor es que Inglaterra se vaya familiarizando con ustedes, dentro de una semana nos iremos a la India a pasar un tiempo. —

— Veo que estás llevando a mon ami Angleterre a los territorios de sus antiguas colonias. — el galo no pudo evitar una nota de censura en su voz.

— Así es, a la vez que le hablo de la historia que tuvo con cada una de ellas, Inglaterra sabe que si bien no estaba en buenos términos con la mayoría, ésta es una segunda oportunidad para todos… se podría decir que depende de ustedes el llevarse bien con mi pequeño Inglaterra. —

— Kesesese si el pequeñajo crece similar a como es ahora puede que el increíble yo le apoye en cualquier cosa que haga. — el albino podía no decirlo pero le gustaba lo que veía en el pequeño. Los tres voltearon a ver cuando una exclamación de asombro se escuchó.

— ¡Mamá!, ¡El oso puede hablar!... eso es increíble. — el pequeño sonreía mientras acariciaba al oso. — ¿Cómo se llama? —

— Soy Kumajirou. — el oso saludó al infante frente a él… su olor era muy parecido al del sujeto que le regalo a Canadá.

— Que increíble… yo soy Inglaterra mucho gusto, ¿qué te gusta comer?, te daría galletas pero mamá dice que son para después de comer. —

— Él come miel de Maple. — informó Canadá al niño.

— No tengo miel de Maple. — dijo triste el niño.

— No te preocupes, ya comió antes de venir. — a ambos les tomó por sorpresa que el oso quisiera soltarse de los brazos del canadiense para saltar al regazo del niño quien río complacido.

— Tu oso es muy bonito Canadá… ¿quién te lo dio? —

— Alguien que no quería que me quedase solo. — respondió el chico mientras pensaba en el antiguo adulto.

— Debió quererte mucho. —

— Sí, lo hizo. —

— ¿Sabes? Mi mamá me regaló un collar y un peluche para cuando ella no pudiera estar conmigo, cuando lo veo no me siento tan solo ¿es igual?

— Kumachi es más como un amigo… —

— ¿Kumachi?... ¿qué no era…? —

— Inglaterra ¿Qué tal si comemos? — le interrumpió Aldana, sabía que era causa perdida el nombre del oso.

La comida transcurrió sin incidentes, las tres naciones le preguntaban a Inglaterra sobre sus viajes, los cuales el niño relataba con gran entusiasmo, también habló del entrenamiento que su madre recién le había puesto… los tres voltearon a ver a la mujer que se hizo la desentendida hasta que Inglaterra expresó su deseo por aprender más sobre estrategia para evitar enfrentamientos armados.

— Mi madre dice que quien primero no tuvo fuerza y se esfuerza por conseguirla es quien mejor puede comprender sobre como proteger a los demás, quiero aprender a pelear para protegerla. — el niño se sonrojó un poco al decirlo. — quiero hacerla sentir orgullosa. —

— Me alegra que te encuentres muy feliz Inglaterra. — le felicitó el galo. — Si sigues así podrás hacer lo que quieras. —

— Lo sé, pero debo esforzarme… como mamá en la cocina, al inicio no sabía cocinar pero ahora sus postres son deliciosos. — todos vieron que la mujer se sonrojó y rieron por lo bajo.

Cuando se marchaban Francia invitaba a Inglaterra y Aldana a visitar su país, a lo que la mujer declinó su oferta amablemente.

— Creo que eso lo haré dentro de unos dos años, no me malinterpretes Francia pero quiero terminar con todas las excolonias y ahora sólo me quedan India, Hong Kong y Nueva Zelanda. —

— ¡SÍ! Hong Kong ¡quiero ver los fuegos artificiales! — celebró el niño mientras brincaba con alegría apretando al oso que aún conservaba en los brazos.

— Siempre y cuando sea seguro Inglaterra. —

— Sí mamá. —

— Bueno, nosotros nos vamos, aún hay cosas que debemos hacer, Inglaterra regrésale el oso a Canadá y despídete cariño. —

El niño obedeció y se alegró cuando el canadiense prometió que la próxima vez que fueran a su país les llevaría a un lugar genial. Cuando las tres naciones se retiraron el niño se acercó a su mamá.

— ¿En verdad me olvidaba del chico del oso? — preguntó triste.

— Creo que lo identificabas con una parte de tu historia que te dolía mucho Arthur. — Aldana le acarició una mejilla. — por eso ahora tienes la oportunidad de hacer las cosas distintas. —

— Sí, él de verdad me agradó mucho mamá. —

— Entonces creo que volveremos a verlo muy pronto… antes quiero que conozcas a otra persona. —

— ¿Quién es? —

— Es la representación de la India —

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Las tres naciones iban pensativas, decir que la llamada de la mujer les había sorprendido era decir poco, a Canadá le faltó tiempo para decir que asistía y Francia casi pierde el equilibrio de la sorpresa, el más sorprendido fue Prusia, aunque cuando la mujer le explicó la razón no pudo negarse, después de todo había leído la carta que Inglaterra le dejó a Canadá, cuando se enteró de su muerte sólo pudo estar al lado de su birdie, jamás creyó que Inglaterra llegase a tomar ese camino, pero hoy que lo vio notó una vivacidad que jamás había visto antes en la isla.

— Debo admitir que Aldana ha criado muy bien a Inglaterra. — comentó Canadá, éste aún estaba algo conmocionado por toda la plática que el pequeño niño le había sacado. Su pecho se llenó de orgullo al escuchar la admiración no sólo de sus tierras sino de otros lugares que visitó, Canadá sabía que eran antiguos territorios de Inglaterra y que éste se encontraba aprendiendo de cada uno de ellos, tal vez Aldana no quería que Inglaterra al crecer se enfrentara a la ignorancia del mundo.

— Bueno, si lo que dijeron los hermanos de _Angleterre_, ella estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo, lo normal es que sepa cómo educarlo de la mejor manera. — Para Francia esa mujer escondía muchos secretos pero de lo que si estuvo completamente seguro es que quería profundamente al niño, lo que en cierta forma carcomía la conciencia del galo era la felicidad del niño ¿Así habría sido Inglaterra de haber podido crecer sin torturas?, tal vez para la mayoría de las naciones era un secreto, pero la infancia de Inglaterra no fue de las mejores y estuvo plagada de invasiones, torturas y demás cosas; ya sabiendo eso uno podía entender el carácter del inglés… es decir el viejo carácter, ya que todo apuntaba a que no tendría que ver casi nada con su antiguo amigo.

¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**¿A poco no es una lindura?, el pequeño Arthur me tiene en sus manos, intente que fuera como un niño de esa edad (me base en mis primitas… aunque ellas son algo raras, no se como serán los demás niños) por cierto, incluso yo sentí que Aldana es "demasiado perfecta" bueno, es por que la estoy poniendo desde la perspectiva de Arthur ¿para que niño pequeño su madre no es perfecta? Pero a partir del siguiente capitulo verán el lado no tan lindo de Aldana (obviamente ocultado a Inglaterra) por que como dijeron las naciones en el cap. Pasado "**_**tiene la mirada de un asesino"**_

**Bueno ¿Qué tal les pareció el cap? No les pediré review, si ustedes quieren dejar, pues dejen. Esto lo escribo más que nada como una liberación al stress que existe en mi vida y si otras personas pueden disfrutar con esto, bienvenidas sean. **

**Se que no debería decirlo pero lo diré de nuevo. ****¡LAS ACTUALIZACIONES SON CADA 15 DIAS! ****Así que por favor no me pidan que actualice pronto, a decir verdad mis historias tienen capítulos de adelanto ya escritos (incluso tengo escritas historias que aun no publico), pero no las actualizo por que cuando entre a clases de nuevo me será casi imposible andar escribiendo entre clases, de esta forma ni salgo perjudicada yo en mis estudios y ni ustedes se quedan sin actualización ¿les parece justo?**

**Me gustaría leer sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


	5. India

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

_**Reencarnación**_

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Disclaimers: **Los personajes de esta historia son propiedad de Himaruya Hidekaz.

**Sumario:** Inglaterra está harto de su vida, es marginado por los demás, incluso su pareja le engaña, por lo que toma una medida drástica. Decide morir y reencarnar.

**Parejas:** Algo de UK=USA, pero más que nada serán relaciones fraternales y como nuestro nuevo Arthur se desempeña con los demás países.

**Aclaraciones:** Bueno creación de un OC el cual se llama Aldana, quien es una de las criaturas mágicas de Inglaterra, un nuevo Inglaterra y así mismo esto es un Fic así que desde ya los personajes tienen OoC, aunque intentaré mantenerlo al mínimo. Así mismo cambio de narrador dentro del capitulo. _**Aldana sólo tendrá relevancia mientras Inglaterra es un niño y recién entre en la adolescencia, después de ahí ella le dejará explorar a su gusto.**_

**Aclaraciones de lectura:**

-Letra normal: diálogo, relato.

-Letra en _cursiva_: pensamientos de los personajes o recuerdos.

-N/A: notas de autora.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Cap. 5 India**

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

Una semana después…

El pequeño iba emocionado en el avión, su mamá le dijo que irían a un lugar lleno de color y contrastes, cuando el preguntó simplemente le respondió.

Ciencia y religión, dijo ella.

Para Arthur eso era nuevo, su madre le había enseñado en ese tiempo sobre historia mundial, cultura mundial, costumbres, magia, fauna, avances tecnológicos… cualquier humano diría que Arthur era un niño genio, aunque ambos sabían que era por estar casi veinte años estudiando, si no habían avanzado en nada de aspecto físico como la lucha era por la apariencia de Arthur, aunque Aldana le llevó a clases de defensa personal, equitación, natación (ahora no iba a permitir que Arthur no supiera nadar), además también tuvo clase de etiqueta, aprendió a tocar guitarra, violín, piano además de idiomas.

Otro niño o ser tal vez estuviera fastidiado, pero Arthur estaba encantado porque esa era una de las maneras en que su mamá pasaba tiempo con él, ella solía estar ocupada llevando su nación y evitando que sus hermanos se hicieran con el poder de la misma, no los conocía pero no podía evitar sentir algo de enojo al escuchar de ellos, su mamá no sabía por qué si bien decía "Arthur no hagas lo que yo hago sino lo que yo digo"

Al llegar al aeropuerto una muchacha de piel canela y cabello negro les esperaba, al mirar a Arthur su rostro se descompuso y sus ojos se pusieron brillantes.

—No sabía que vendrías tú en persona… —comentó casualmente Aldana.

—No le confiaría a nadie esto. –contestó la mujer con voz suave. –hola Inglaterra yo soy India un gusto en conocerte.

—Mucho gusto señorita, también es un placer conocerla. —Dijo el niño— ¿Qué postres son típicos de aquí?

India se quedo sorprendida al escuchar la pregunta y sonrió encantada.

—Cuando lleguemos a mi casa te mostraré, soy experta en cocinar.

— ¿En serio? Mamá no es aún muy buena…

—No te preocupes, le enseñaré a tu mamá a cocinar los postres típicos de mi país…

— ¡Genial!... ¿podemos ir a un zoológico?, sé que hay especies únicas aquí… sería increíble poder visitarlos a todos.

—Veo que te gustan los animales Inglaterra.

—Me encantan, siempre me ha intrigado la forma en como se comunican y comportan.

—Entonces en cuanto podamos visitaremos un zoológico para que puedas ver a los animales.

El niño sólo sonrió mientras tomaba la mano de su madre, India se quedó mirando a ambos y sonrió, podía notar el amor que tenía la mujer por el niño y como éste la adoraba, tal vez, si fue lo mejor el hecho de que Inglaterra hubiera tomado ese camino, aunque seguía sin entender del todo qué fue lo que lo impulsó a hacerlo.

Mientras iban en el automóvil Inglaterra iba parloteando feliz acerca de todo lo que miraba emocionado por la cantidad de colores y formas… todo era tan colorido, India sólo miraba al niño, cualquiera que no supiera de el diría que era un niño feliz al que no le hacía falta nada, con una mente despierta y ganas de conocer el mundo.

India no pudo evitar compararlo con el adulto que llegó por primera vez a sus tierras en 1757, era alguien desconfiado y en primera instancia altanero, pero cuando paso a ser su colonia se preocupó por ella sinceramente. Lo supo porque cada vez que él iba a visitarla y llegaba a mirar maltrato por la diferencia de raza, siempre amonestaba a sus ciudadanos, ella jamás se lo menciono pero todo cambió cuando fue la independencia de Estados Unidos… ahí ella pudo ver como el espíritu de su tutor fue quebrado, nunca preguntó y ahora piensa que tal vez debió haberlo hecho. Tal vez así hubiera podido entenderlo.

—Señorita India… ¿aún queda mucho para llegar? —la voz infantil la sacó de sus ensoñaciones.

—No, estamos cerca.

—Sé que es prematuro pero… ¿hay algo que no deba hacer?, sé que las costumbres son distintas y no quisiera ofender a alguien, mamá aún no me enseña las costumbres de la india.

La joven sonrió ante la preocupación del pequeño, sin duda alguna se preocupaba por los demás, además de que sus ojos mostraban una pureza increíble, supuso que todo eso era gracias a la mujer que se encontraba ocupada leyendo algunos documentos, tal vez platicará con ella cuando Inglaterra se durmiera.

—Bueno supongo que podemos empezar por el saludo, si son personas de distinto sexo juntan las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho y dicen _"namaste"_ mientras inclinas la cabeza hacia adelante, cuando son del mismo sexo se puede dar un apretón de manos o un abrazó, esto no aplica en privado cuando son familia. Además cuando veas a una vaca no debes molestarla por nada del mundo, ni siquiera tocarla, para nuestra cultura ellas son sagradas porque representan la maternidad y la fertilidad, con decirte que ni leche de vaca consumimos. —La mujer le explicó al niño el cual asentía ávidamente.

—Que bueno que me dices… porque suelo tomar leche en el desayuno, no lo haré mientras esté aquí. —Dijo decidió el niño.

—Gracias por tomarte la molestia de no querer ofender a mis ciudadanos. —Ella sonrío—. Otra cosa que debes saber es que en los templos y lugares sagrados siempre debes quitarte los zapatos, asimismo sé que mucha gente le gusta tomar fotografías y me dijiste que deseabas ver a los animales, les sacaré un permiso especial para que puedan hacerlo.

—Muchas gracias señorita. —El niño casi botaba en el asiento cuando supo que podría ver a los animales.

El auto se detuvo y los tres pasajeros salieron, la mujer los condujo hacia dentro en donde el pequeño admiraba la arquitectura del lugar, su mamá siempre le invitaba a ver su alrededor con detalle.

Hasta ahora el lugar le encantaba, todo era tan colorido y lleno de vida, sabía que en la India no era todo color de rosas pero los vestigios de la antigua civilización aun resistía el pasar del tiempo y eso le gustaba, ellos no olvidaban sus raíces en pos del avance ¿a eso se refería su mamá?

Cuando cenaron el niño no comió demasiado por orden de su madre, siempre que iban a un nuevo lugar comían poco para ver si sus estómagos soportaban la comida, a pesar de estar emocionado en cuanto su madre comenzó con su cuento él fue quedándose profundamente dormido en medio de los bailes de las hadas y ninfas.

Al salir de la habitación del pequeño, Aldana se encontró con la nación y la siguió, al llegar a la sala ella le ofreció un té el cual la mujer ojigris aceptó.

—Veo que su crianza va bien. —Comentó como si nada India.

—Eso espero, no he podido dedicarle el tiempo que he deseado, normalmente tengo que lidiar con los sabotajes internos del parlamento. —La mujer sólo miró a la nación frente a ella, India supuso que la estaba evaluando, de otra manera no hubiera realizado tal comentario.

—Sin duda alguna debe ser algo agotador. Admito que cuando saliste de la cámara ese día nos dejaste a todos perplejos y por qué no, también en cierta medida temerosos por lo que podías hacer. —La morena sólo la miro a los ojos y notó la sonrisa algo maliciosa de la otra.

—Ese era el plan querida, sabía que si pasaba por ahí los otros representantes de las islas británicas no se quedarían callados, me conocen demasiado bien.

—Admito que hay algo en ti que no me deja bajar la guardia. —India decidió que para lograr ganarse la confianza de esa mujer debía ser sincera desde un inicio.

—Me alegro que sea así, no bromeé cuando dije que haría lo que fuera por proteger a Inglaterra. —India reprimió un escalofrío cuando se dio cuenta de todo lo que implicaba esa frase.

Durante los pasados años, si bien Inglaterra no rompió relaciones con ninguna nación tampoco tuvo conflictos con otra, su posición permaneció neutral, claro que siempre que no fuera militar, si algún país le pedía ayuda ésta accedía, pero todos sabían que algo pasaba… muchas investigaciones y espionaje por parte de Rusia, China y Estados Unidos les reveló que si bien los británicos no se preparaban para una guerra, tenían un ejercito muy bien provisto y entrenado. La señal era clara, "No molesten o lo lamentarán"

Ambas se terminaron el té y la pelinegra se despidió marchándose a su habitación agradeciendo el té.

A la mañana siguiente un sobrexcitado rubio estaba apurando a la nación junto a él, su madre aunque estaba un poco más atrás no lo detuvo, quería ver cómo reaccionaban ambos en ese día.

— ¡Gracias por conseguir el permiso! —era como la vigésima vez que el pequeño agradecía, pero estaba muy emocionado, siempre donde había animales y naturaleza también había seres mágicos. A Inglaterra le encantaban ambos, todos tenían su peculiaridad que los hacía únicos.

—No tienes que agradecer, a decir verdad, hace tiempo que no veía alguien tan entusiasmado por ver a los animales. —Y era verdad, los niños preferían las tecnologías que ver y describir la naturaleza.

—Mamá dice que cuando sea mayor podré aburrirme con la tecnología y que aproveche que no tengo responsabilidades. —El niño le sonrío mientras le enseñaba sus pequeños dientes blancos.

Cuando llegaron a la reserva donde habitaban los animales típicos India dejó que Inglaterra vagara libre por el lugar, ella sentía que el lugar le daba la bienvenida al niño, aunque no sabía la razón por la cual lo hacía.

Ella le fue explicando cada uno de los animales y sus características… al ver la felicidad del niño no pudo evitar recordar algo ya pasado hacía mucho tiempo.

—_Sé que esto es difícil para ti, así que no te obligaré a llevarlo siempre, pero debes entender que ahora perteneces a la corona británica. —Un Inglaterra adulto le mostraba unos vestidos a una más joven India. _

_La adolescente se negó fervientemente, tal vez fue conquistada pero no dejaría sus raíces sólo porque un idiota blanco viniera a ordenárselo. Eso hizo que el rubio suspirara con cansancio._

— _¿Sabes?, te entiendo más de lo que crees, pero si sigues de testaruda sólo te traerá problemas, a ti y a tu gente… además no estoy diciendo que eliminaré tu cultura, puedes conservar tus religiones y costumbres en general, sólo recuerda esto __**"Que el pasado no te impida avanzar pero tampoco lo olvides para que puedas crecer"**_

La chica en ese momento no entendió la frase, sólo ahora cuando podía ver como su gente convivía con sus tradiciones pero a la vez investigaba la ciencia en busca de descubrimientos podía entenderlo.

—Quisiera compartirte algo que una persona me dijo alguna vez. —Habló India al pequeño quien le miro atentamente—. Que el pasado no te impida avanzar pero tampoco lo olvides para que puedas crecer.

—Señorita ¿por qué me dice eso? —el pequeño no entendió la razón de esa frase.

—Cuando llegue el momento lo entenderás. —Sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó y por fin después de mucho tiempo India sintió una paz que no había sentido, desde que recibiera cierta carta.

Cuando ambos regresaron a la entrada del jardín es cuando India se dio cuenta que Aldana en ningún momento entró al lugar, ¿la estaba probando acaso?, cuando vio la sonrisa ladeada de la mujer lo confirmó, cuando salieron Aldana le compró un helado al niño y mientras éste estaba feliz la nación encaró a la mujer.

—Fue muy audaz de tu parte haberme dejado a solas con Inglaterra. —Comenzó— ¿Qué tal si le hubiera dañado?, ¿o dicho algo inapropiado?

—Inglaterra sabe su historia con cada uno de ustedes. —Dijo con tranquilidad—. Pero le he inculcado que debe conocerlos a cada uno de ellos antes de dar un veredicto… Y sobre lo de dañarlo, quisiera ver tu intento. —La mirada que le lanzó fue una llena de promesas de dolor y muerte, India sintió lo que pocas veces, miedo. Ella tenía miedo de la mujer frente a ella.

— ¿Qué eres en realidad? —le susurró.

—Sólo una criatura nacida de la desesperación del antiguo Inglaterra por tener alguien que lo entendiera. —comentó ella con una sonrisa torcida.

India no supo si creerle o no.

Fue varios días después cuando India entendió hasta donde llegaba el amor de Aldana por Inglaterra, ese día la chica simplemente salió corriendo de la casa y se marchó en un halo de luces. Lo único que le dijo fue _"Cuida bien de Inglaterra, si no te mataré"_

En un inició no supo por qué se había ido tan de repente pero cuando el pequeño que habían dejado a su cuidado comenzó a quejarse de dolor encendió rápido el televisor en las noticias internacionales. Al parecer Escocia estaba queriendo independizarse de Reino Unido, aunque comunicaban que los ataques habían sido detenidos.

El pequeño Inglaterra preguntó por su madre e India dijo que había tenido cosas que hacer, el pequeño no pudo sino enfadarse, su madre no se había despedido de él. Pero India sólo sonrió comprensiva, era normal que un hijo quisiera a su madre aunque ésta no lo fuera biológicamente. Durante esas dos semanas que Aldana no estuvo, India pudo conocer al pequeño, si bien era alguien que tenía muchos talentos también tenía sus contras, al pequeño rubio no le gustaba estar encerrado ni sólo estar pintando ¡odiaba colorear! Para él era más divertido andar explorando por los alrededores de la casa, él le confesó que si bien sabía tocar instrumentos lo hacía por su madre pero que odiaba hacerlo.

Pudo conocer a un pequeño que haría lo que fuera por ver feliz y sonriente a quien cuido de él con tanto amor. Por eso India no dejada de preguntarse ¿en qué momento ese Inglaterra se había perdido? Su antiguo tutor no era como el niño que se le presentaba… ¿qué le había hecho cambiar?

Cuando Aldana regresó finalmente India se sorprendió cuando llegó, la mujer estaba seria, como si hubiera tenido que hacer algo de lo que no estaba orgullosa.

—Escúchame India, esto para mí es más importante que cualquier otra cosa, tú me has demostrado en estas pocas semanas que podrás hacerte cargo de Inglaterra si me llegara a pasar algo. Nunca en mi vida he pedido un favor, soy demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo… Pero creo que hoy lo amerita. —La mujer la volteo a ver e India supo que algo grave había pasado— Yo no soy alguien bueno, al contrario, puedo dejarme llevar muy fácilmente por mis sentimientos y terminar destruyendo todo a mi paso. Inglaterra no ocupa saber algo como esto, Escocia intento independizarse y tuve que pararlo… probablemente salga del coma en unos cuantos años, pero por hoy está fuera del juego. Llegué al acuerdo con otros seres de que deben pararme en caso de que algo similar suceda. No quiero que Inglaterra sufra y si llego a faltar sé que tú harás un buen papel en mi lugar.

— ¿En serio crees que llegarás a faltar? —la duda era palpable en su voz, a ella en lo personal le había parecido una mujer muy centrada y dispuesta a realizar cualquier sacrificio para ayudar a su niño.

—Nada es seguro en esta vida y yo no estoy exenta de esa regla, pero no quiero dejar desprotegido a Inglaterra. —Se levanto y se dirigió hacia la salida de la casa— Te encargo a Inglaterra, tengo que volver y pasare cerca de dos meses allá… Cuídalo. —Y sin más desapareció.

A la mañana siguiente pudo ver la tristeza del pequeño Inglaterra al saber que su madre no estaría con él por dos largos meses.

—No te preocupes, verás que nos divertiremos y así cuando ella vuelva le podrás mostrar nuevas cosas que aprendiste. —Le sugirió India.

—Pero es que me gusta aprender con mi madre, ella siempre se preocupa de explicarme cuando no entiendo. —El rubio frunció el ceño con molestia, pero en sus ojos se podía ver la tristeza de no ver a su madre.

—Puedo hacer eso si quieres. —el niño sólo ladeo la cabeza como pensando en la propuesta.

—Lo haré yo solo, pero si tengo problemas te avisaré… —Respondió finalmente antes de terminarse su desayuno. — ¿Qué harás hoy?

—Bueno, tengo que atender unos asuntos de estado, ¿quieres venir? Sólo estaremos medio día, después de eso podremos ir a visitar los templos ¿eso querías no?

—Sí, ¡gracias por la oportunidad señorita India!, iré por mi libro y nos vamos. —el niño subió corriendo hacia su habitación, cuando regreso India no pudo evitar sonreír _"Los cuentos de los hermanos Grimm"_ tal parecía que la fantasía y la literatura eran parte de Inglaterra aún.

Durante todo lo que duraron sus juntas India no podía dejar de pensar en el pequeño, aunque lo había dejado con bocadillos y entretenido ¿seria suficiente? Inglaterra parecía alguien muy calmado para su edad, pero sabía que las cosas podían ponerse diferentes en cualquier momento. Al llegar de nuevo a su oficina escuchó las risas infantiles, al entrar a ella vio al niño solo, su cara de extrañeza debió haberse reflejado.

—Son mis amigas hadas, ellas siempre me acompañan cuando mamá no puede. —explicó el niño, India no podía ver de que hablaba—. Asumo que no posees la vista ¿cierto?

—Lo siento, pero tienes razón, no la poseo. —India sonrió algo triste, en el pasado muchas veces vio a su cuidador reír y charlar alegre con el aire, siempre pensó que eran alucinaciones como decía Estados Unidos pero ahora, ¿era eso verdad?, todas las naciones habían visto a Aldana y su calidad de criatura mágica, entonces ¿las otras no serían reales también?

—No te preocupes, para ver sólo hay que creer y entonces cuando creas es cuando verás. —El pequeño sonrió confiado, al parecer feliz de haber recordado esa frase.

—Quizás comience a creer. —le quiso acariciar el cabello al niño pero este se alejó, al ver la mirada desconcertada de la nación se explicó.

—Lo siento, no me gusta que me toquen, sólo mi mamá puede abrazarme de improviso.

—Entiendo, si te aviso primero ¿puedo llegar a abrazarte? —India se puso al nivel del niño y notó que éste se encontraba pensando una respuesta.

—Tal vez más adelante, aunque mamá confío en ti para mi cuidado, todavía eres una extraña para mí.

—Entonces por el momento me conformaré con eso, ahora vamos que las visitan nos esperan.

— ¡Yay! —el niño se levantó veloz y se fue hacia la puerta. — ¡Andando!

Quizás no fuera tan difícil cuidar del pequeño, no cuando éste se encontraba con muchas ganas de explorar el mundo y tenía una amplia comprensión de su alrededor, tal vez ese nuevo comienzo era precisamente lo que necesitaba Inglaterra para poder ser feliz.

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

-¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸..¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸

**Bueno, aquí otro cap, como vieron aquí esta una de las razones por las cuales India es mujer en esta versión y será hombre en otras de mis historias (como lo es en el canon) aquí solo es una pequeña muestra de lo que puede hacer Aldana (en capitulos posteriores se verá la pelea qe tuvo con Escocia, muy sangrienta por cierto) les adelanto que el siguiente capitulo se desarrollara en Australia… ¡Pequeño Arthur pirata!**

_Angiepam28, Se que tal vez leas fic para desestresarte también puede sonar mal que lo diga, pero ¡Te invito a leer otros de mis fic!, no están tan mal (según yo) esta semana PF esta bastante largo xD, bueno eso es todo._

_**Por cierto, aquellos anónimos que quieran dejar anónimo ¿podrían ponerle el nick? Para poder escribir el agradecimiento y aclaración en el siguiente capitulo, no me agrada del todo esta nueva imagen de FF.**_

**De nuevo reitero, si creen que algo no esta bien explicado ¡Díganmelo! Para poder corregirlo y hacerlo más entendible, por que después de todo muchas veces una buena idea se queda en nada al no ser bien explicada**

**No les pediré review, si ustedes quieren dejar, pues dejen. Esto lo escribo más que nada como una liberación al stress que existe en mi vida y si otras personas pueden disfrutar con esto, bienvenidas sean, aunque sean pocos a mi me gusta más la calidad que la cantidad de review ¡estoy muy agradecida con aquellas que se toman la molestia de escribir el review!, diciendo que partes les gusto o que no entienden. **

**Me gustaría leer sus criticas, dado que quiero mejorar en mi escritura y sus mensajes con errores y demás ayudarían, no es que no agradezca que les guste ¡Al contrario, me suben el animo!, pero para poder seguir trayéndoles una historia que les guste, primero deben ayudarme a mejorar n.n**-


End file.
